


Who did this to you? LuNa (Lubbock x Najenda) prompt

by AngeliCullen



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliCullen/pseuds/AngeliCullen
Summary: >>Lubbock softly tilts Najenda’s chin up with two of his fingers. His fingers were small when compared to Najenda’s. No wonder. Najenda is 8 Years older and also somewhat taller than him. Also, Lubbocks fingers seemed even smaller than they ususally do. The green haired teen took of his teigu, Cross Tail, so that he could stroke softly over the soft, beautiful, yet scarred skin of the person he adores the most, Najenda.<<One day, Najenda comes back from an meeting with the Rev.HQ. Clearly hurt by something. Lubbock does his best to make her talk, and he succed after many kisses.Also, NSFW hinted.
Relationships: Lubbock/Najenda (Akame ga Kill!)
Kudos: 7





	Who did this to you? LuNa (Lubbock x Najenda) prompt

Lubbock softly tilts Najenda’s chin up with two of his fingers. His fingers were small when compared to Najenda’s. No wonder. Najenda is 8 Years older and also somewhat taller than him. Also, Lubbocks fingers seemed even smaller than they ususally do. The green haired teen took of his teigu, Cross Tail, so that he could stroke softly over the soft, beautiful, yet scarred skin of the person he adores the most, Najenda. Lubbock didn’t wanted to hurt, or make Najenda unconfortable in any way, so he took Cross Tail off. A rare sight for the teen, having never practicually taken it off before. His Teigu rested on a chair in Najenda’s room, neither of these two was interested in it,since they only had eyes for each other. Lubbock softly began to plant a kiss on Najenda’s chin. Then another kiss on her nose. Another kiss between Najenda’s eyes. And another kissing away Najenda’s tears. The last kiss for now was a soft, sweet and wholesome kiss on Najenda’s lips. Lubbock knew best how fragile his Love was, having known her since she first moved into Lubbocks town. Over the years, the got to know each other better. After all these years together, they understand the other without any words. Simple gestures are enough. No need to speak a word, when silence is the answer. As Lubbock and Najenda broke the kiss due to the lack of air, the silver haired woman lowered her eyes again. But the younger boy who sat across her in her bed quickly put two fingers under her chin, lifting her head softly. He wanted Najenda too look him in the eyes. He loved everything about the elder woman. There was not a single thing that he dislikes. Even with her Arm and Eye ‘lost’, he still looked at her with those eyes of first love. 

“Najenda” Lubbock spoke softly. 

Now the green haired teen had her Attention. He never called her just by her first name. He would always call her Najenda-san. Doesn’t matter if in front of Night Raid, or when they talked in private.

“Dear, please. Look at me”

Now, the elder woman was... curious. That was the very first time that Lubbock called her by this sweet name directly. And she loved it. It felt so... right. It made her heart beat faster. It sounded so... soft... beautiful....amazing... And other feelings she couldn’t interpret, due to that, that she had never felt these feelings before.

“Please, my Love. Tell me. Who? Who did this to you?” Lubbock spoke, and his face mirrored the feelings he felt the strongest at this moment. Anger and Sadness.

‘My Love...’ Najenda had often heard this words before, but she never woul’ve immagined that someone would say this to her. Especially not after she was defeted by Esdeath and lost her arm and her eye.

But Lubbock proved her otherwise day by day. He showed her how much he loved her. Every small thing that the teen did, made her day a little bit better. She felt so safe and loved and welcome around him, she couldn’t put it in words. But Najenda knew that gesticures could speak that 1000 words could do. 

"Lubba... I... do not want to worry you. Please. I’m fine.” Najenda was an expert in pretending that everything is fine, and the she is alright. She didn’t wanted to worry anyone. Especially not Lubbock. He has been loyal to her since many years. He always listens to her when she feels unwell. He is always here for her. She is also well aware that he’s in love with her. And Najenda doesn’t want anything more,than Lubba’s love. Wait, no, she craves after Lubbocks love. His love makes her feel safe. Something she’ve barley felt from anyone that isn’t Lubbock in her 25 years.

“Darling. Please. Speak with me. You don’t have to worry. I want to help you. It breaks my heart to see you hurt. Please, i have time. We have time. I don’t care if it takes until the sun has reached it’s highest point. I just want you to be happy.”

Najenda had no words. She knew that she is somewhat important for him, but... this? She would’ve never immagined that she’d be this important. And without that Najenda noticed, she began to tear up. But Lubbock quickly kissed away these tears of her. He repeated what he did a while ago. The teen again began to softly kiss this beautiful woman in front of him. He softly planted kisses all over Najenda’s face. He did not miss any inch of this beautiful face. Najenda stopped crying and closed her eye and fully concentrated on the feeling of Lubba’s soft lips touching her skin gently. She loved this feeling. Lubbock began to kiss down on Najenda’s body. First was her throat. Softly, to not hurt his love, he began to trace butterfly kissed on every inch of her throat. While kissing, he stroke softly over the beautiful body of his love. As he was about to be done with kissing her throat, the teen gave Najenda a sign, that he wants to open her dress jacket. Even if she hesitated, she said yes after a while. She wanted to know what it feels like to be kissed with such love on her whole body. 

Eventually, Najenda and Lubbock confessed their love to each other, and had thier first time. Both woke up to each other in the morning, happy as every and madly in love.

The End


End file.
